Dear Wendy,
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Wendy Finds a love letter that Dipper wrote, she is fighting her own feelings for him, meanwhile, he may be in trouble...


_Dear Wendy,_

_I feel like I'm in a dream, How could this be real? You make me feel-_

*CRUMPLE*

_Dearest Wendy,_

*CRUMPLE*

_Wendy, I love you-_

*CRUMPLE*

"GRAAHH!" Dipper grumbles as he throws the balled-up paper into the overflowing trash bin, it was full of failed attempts to admit his feelings to a certain red-head. He slams his face on the desk he had been sitting at for over an hour.

"Hey, Dippy," Mabel said as she walked in. She knew her brother was struggling to find a way to tell his crush how he felt, She was the one to suggest a note, she made sure to tell him to put his heart and soul into it, but she hadn't expected him to be so hard on himself.

"Mmmmnn..." Dipper growled.

"Well, Grunkle Stan said we can go to the fair tomorrow if we work extra hard today," Mabel says, trying to cheer him up.

He sighed. "What's the point?"

Mabel fell silent. She felt bad for Dipper, but eventually decided to leave him alone, so he can work it out himself. She got her grappling hook and went back downstairs, she was going to work twice as hard so if Dipper felt better, he could go to the fair.

Dipper rested his head on the desk as he thought. He reached for his journal and flipped through the pages.

"Love potion? Too cliche. Hypnotizing stone? Nah, I don't want to be like _Robbie..._" He said to himself. He shut the book. "Maybe a walk in the woods will clear my mind..."

He slumped down the stairs, with journal of mysteries in hand, and out the rear exit of the Mystery Shack. He stumbled through the Gravity Falls forest, with little to no awareness to the fact that the thorns on the bushes he was tripping on had scratched his legs and ankles.

_How can I tell Wendy my feelings, but not in a dorky way?!_

_If I do tell her, will she feel the same?_

_Probably not...For all I know, she could have a new boyfriend..._

He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Ugh, It must be because I didn't get any sleep last night..." He sat on a nearby rock and rubbed his now burning leg. But the dizziness only became worse and he started to feel nauseous.

"I knew Grunkle Stan's scrambled meat was a bad idea..." He mumbled. He noticed the scratches around his ankle were a fiery red, he quickly got his journal and flipped through the pages, searching for 'Plants'.

_Franticis Getawayis, They are some plants in the Gravity Falls forest that have poisonous thorns, the moment they prick you the toxins spread, the symptoms are: Loss of balance, nausea, vomiting, loss of focus, and loss of consciousness. If you've been pricked, you should get to a hospital immediately._

Dipper started to freak out, he tried to run back to the Shack, but halfway to his destination, he fell to his knees. He now had a splitting headache, his thoughts were getting foggier by the minute, he then fainted.

* * *

"Can I get that tee shirt over thar?" A customer with a strong country accent asked.

"Sure!" Mabel shot her grappling hook at the shirt in question.

"Thank ya little lady!"

"No problem, ma'am!" Mabel was running the gift shop by herself, Wendy most likely didn't bother coming today, and Mabel assumed Dipper was upstairs crying. Waddles was sort of helping, he was giving out postcards from his mouth, but he just doesn't understand money, he just eats it. And even Soos was off trying to work things out with that girl...Weird she didn't notice he was a pig...

Suddenly, the door bursted open.

"*GASP* S-Sorry i'm-*GASP* Late!" Wendy was out of breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" Mabel asked curiously.

"*GASP* Yes!" She collapsed as a bus load of tourists all came in at the same time and trampled her. She stood back up and wiped the dust off of herself.

"Wendy, I think me and Waddles can handle this, will you go upstairs and check on Dipper? He's been down lately..." Mabel asked.

"Sure, Mabes," Wendy Corduroy walked up the stairs, oblivious to the fact that her small friend was absent. She opened the door and it creaked loudly, sort of creepy, She scanned the room, but it was empty. Though, something did catch her eye; a trash bin full of crumpled up paper, her curiosity got the best of her and she carefully opened the discarded piece of paper.

_Dear Wendy,_

_I...I don't know how to put this, but- _He must have stopped writing and crumbled it. She reached for another one,

_Dear Wendy,_

_You are so special to me, and I- _Wendy started to wonder what he was trying to tell her, _Special?_

She, without a second thought, reached for another,

_Dear Wendy,_

_You every right to be mad at me for what I did at lookout point, I'm so sorry for ruining you and Robbie's relationship, and then not considering your feelings, I just thought I should tell you, I Love you- _Wendy was in complete shock. Her face flushed red and she dropped the note to the floor. Her heart jumped. _Dipper...Loves me? _She knew she had to find Dipper, but if Mabel didn't know where he was...This couldn't be good. She ran downstairs.

"MABEL!" Mabel fell off her chair. "Where's Dipper?" She asked.

"Isn't he up there?"

"NO!" Wendy screamed.

"Well, maybe he went for a walk in the woods-" Mabel started. Wendy ran out the door and into the woods, hoping to find her secret admirer. She jumped over brush and fallen trees with ease, she huffed and puffed as the distance took her breath away. She climbed hill after hill, she searched for clues that he'd been here; Footprints! She followed them and what she saw was devastating; He was unconscious!

"DIPPER!" Wendy dropped to her knees, she stroked his cheek, a tear escaped from her eye, "Oh, Dippy..." She noticed a worn-looked red book with a hand on it, how odd, it was opened and she read the page it was on,

_Franticis Getawayis, They are some plants in the Gravity Falls forest that have poisonous thorns, the moment they prick you the toxins spread, the symptoms are: Loss of balance, nausea, vomiting, loss of focus, and loss of consciousness. If you've been pricked, you should get to a hospital immediately._

She picked him up, put him over her shoulder, and ran as fast as she could to the Shack. All the while, the note repeating itself over and over again in her head,

_I Love you,_

She was still surprised at this, although it made sense, no wonder he always acted weird around her, and it made sense of what Soos said,

_Yeah, especially Dipper because of his giant crush on...You...Calyptus trees! Hehe! The kid loves __eucalyptus trees! Hehehehe...Saved it!_

But she was questioning her own feelings, but there was no time for that now.

Wendy bursted into the Shack for the second time that day, the tourists had stopped coming in busloads and it was slower, more calm than before, Mabel jumped up at the sight of her brother.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She screamed.

"Get Stan! He needs a hospital!" Mabel ran out of the room, screaming.

"GRUNKLE STAAAAN!"

"What, kid?" Stan's gruff voice called.

"WE NEED YOU TO DRIVE DIPPER TO A HOSPITAL!" Mabel shrieked. Stan walked into the room.

"What happened to him?" He asked, putting on his pants. Mabel looked at Wendy for an answer.

"I...I don't know, I found him like this!" She said.

"Get in the car!"

Everyone piled into the 'Stanley Mobile' and off they drove. Stan was driving well over 70 mph, Wendy had Dipper leaning on her, She still couldn't get the words out of her head,

_I Love you,_

Three simple words blew her mind, She secretly thought it could work; IF she felt that way too, which she wasn't sure yet,

"We're here, Wendy, bring Dipper in," Stan said. Wendy carried Dipper through the parking lot (Stan had parked in a handicap space so they where close) And to the front desk.

"We need to get him in quick!" Stan said to the lady at the desk.

"Oh my! Yes, one moment!" She then paged Doctor Verify. The nurses and Doctor took Dipper back.

"Can we go with him?" Mabel asked.

"I'm afraid not," The desk clerk said.

They all went into the waiting room. Mabel was so worried. But whose head was spinning the most was Wendy's. She was trying to avoid her feelings for Dipper, not wanting to believe it was true that she had fallen for the 12 year old boy, then again, age is just a number, she was fighting herself. They sat in awkward silence for about 15 minutes, until one of the nurses came out.

"We have the poison out of his system, but he's still unconscious, you can visit him now if you want, but one by one. He should be awake in at least 30 minutes," She said to them.

"ME FIRST! He's my twin!" Mabel announced and ran in before anyone could respond. She ran in the room and immediately shook him by the shoulders.

"WAKE UP DIPPY!" Mabel screamed. She hadn't been in there for a minute and she got escorted out by the nurse. Next was Grunkle Stan, he had taken a good 15 minutes, when he came back he told everyone he was awake now. The Doctor told them that they would keep him for another 10 minutes, to make sure he was alright.

Next was Wendy's turn.

At this point, she decided how she felt; she would give it a chance.

Wendy walked in the room.

"Hey dork, good to see you awake," She started.

"W-Wendy? What are you doing here?" He asked sheepishly.

"I'm the one who found you, Dip,"

"Really?" Dipper started to feel less manly than he was, knowing his crush found him and carried him to the emergency room.

"And...I have something to tell you," She started, her nerves starting to give right when she needed them.

Dipper got a little nervous. "Yeah?"

"I...Found a letter you wrote to me," Dipper choked.

"W-Which one...?" He started to shake.

"The one I needed to see," She answered. He gulped.

"But the thing is," Wendy took a moment to gather herself, "_I Love you too,"_

Dipper's mouth fell open and his face flushed red, after a moment, they started to lean in, Dipper was in disbelief that he may finally get his first kiss, right when their faces where only so far apart, there was a knock on the door.

"YOU CAN COME HOME NOW DIPPER!" Mabel's shrill voice called. Dipper sighed. The two blushed even more than before and came out and got into the car.

"How are you feeling, Dipper?" Stan asked.

"Fine, I'm not going on a walk alone again," Dipper replied.

"Maybe next time, I can come with you," Wendy said. Dipper blushed.

"Um...What happened in there, Dippin' sauce?" Mabel asked.

"I'll tell you later Mabel,"

The four drove off speeding heavily, What will become of Wendy and Dipper? Only time can tell.

**I may make a sequel, hope you enjoyed! :) Please review!**


End file.
